villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
General Wade Eiling (Arrowverse)
' General Wade Eiling '''is the head of metahuman operations in Central City and a former partner of Harrison Wells, whom he now despises for creating the metahuman species. He is the secondary antagonist of Season 1 in ''The Flash ''TV series up until he was seemingly killed by Gorilla Grodd. However, he make a final appearance in ''Grodd Lives, where he became a puppet for Grood that turned him into a supervillain whom Joe named Goldfinger. He was portrayed by actor Clancy Brown ,who well known for portraying The Kurgan from Highlander ''and voicing Mr Krabs ,and he will portray Blackhand the Destroyer. Biography Early Life Wade Eiling previously had intentions on doing experiments on Grodd the gorilla, though Harrison Wells shut down the experiment before they could begin. Experiments on and hunting Bette Sans Souci After the S.T.A.R. Labs particle accelerator accident which granted Bette Sans Souci the power of turning ordinary objects into explosives, Wade begun experiments on her, hoping to use her as a weapon in war. After Bette caused an explosion in an office building, Wade decided to take over the case. Wade managed to track Bette and shot Bette though Bette was saved and taken to safety by The Streak. Wade later made it to S.T.A.R. Labs after tracking her location by lacing the bullets with a tracker. Wade was too late as they managed to get Bette out before he arrived. He also had a confrontation with Wells, who denied harboring Bette. Wade left the crippled scientist alone, reminding that they could've changed the world together. When Bette supposedly surrendered herself, he and his men were attacked by her with her powers. When Bette was caught off guard, Wade shot and killed Bette. Her DNA turned the bullet into a bomb though Barry rushed her to the river to prevent the city from being hit by the impact. Wade later claimed that the military were only testing explosives and that the city shouldn't be alarmed. Wade later returned to S.T.A.R. Labs to confront Wells about the Streak. Seeing the potential in metahumans, he suggests that they work together again, to which Wells refused. Wade threatened to bring his soldiers in to take over the building, but Wells countered that he could bring an army of press as well and he could testify against him for his unethical projects. He warns Wade not to threaten him again, or he would end him, and not just his career. Turning to leave, Wade reminds Harrison that he knows his secret and the public will learn it as well. Hunting Firestorm and disappearance Some months later, Eiling detected a nuclear explosion in the badlands outside Central City and ordered his men to retrieve Firestorm. He had an encounter with Barry Allen and the separated Ronnie Raymond at Jitters, and he later abducted Martin Stein. However, following his defeat at the hands of the Flash, he was taken by the Reverse-Flash, who revealed his true identity as Harrison Wells. Wells told him he was a metahuman, and therefore, that he "looked out" for other metahumans, Wells then proceeded to release Grodd on him, where the Gorilla mauled him and dragged him away. Return as Goldfinger It's late revealed that instead killed, Eiling was brainwashed by Grood through his Mind powers and turned him into a supervillain that Joe named as Goldfinger. As Goldfinger, Eiling attacked the bank, but defeated and unmasked by The Flash. He was brought to the Pipeline and Team Flash discovered that Eiling was being controlled by Grodd, as his mind was in a near-vegetative state. However, Grodd used Eiling to talk to the team. After the team defeated the telepathic gorilla, Eiling was freed from his mind control and was released from the Pipeline, heading back to his military base and begin to hunt down Grodd. Personality Wade Eiling is shown to be a ruthless man. He will do anything, including inhumane activities to strengthen the US military, even experimenting inhumanely on an animal and even humans, even going as far as to execute them once he was done with them. He does seem to have some respect for Harrison Wells, even calling him the smartest guy that he knows. Appearances ''The Flash Season 1 * "Plastique" * "The Nuclear Man" * "Fallout" * "Grood Lives" Category:Arrow & Flash Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Mad Scientist Category:Military Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Torturer Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Murderer Category:Gunmen Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Evil Vs. Evil